Summary This BBC supports many of the essential need for the implementation of MACH14. It will store biologic specimens as a back up to each of the Vanguard stored samples and also will be a repository for all future ancillary studies. We have a standardized QC and data management protocols to ensure that the data generated can be used in high quality statistical analysis both by our statistical core and Vanguard Centers. Ensuring the validity of our results by implementing systematic protocols is the primary rationale for centralizing the services in the Core and will enhance the scientific impact of this unique trial now and in the future.